


Shadow of Eyes

by bigyugilover



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Multi, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyugilover/pseuds/bigyugilover
Summary: Cleo Johnson has recently met some new friends...Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. They're now on an adventure to Egypt to unlock more secrets of the millennium puzzle, and the secrets of Cleo's heart.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Female Character(s), Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Cleo Johnson was happy to be in Egypt with her very best friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and, last but not least, Yugi Muto. They had all decided to travel during their school’s winter break and thought it would be best to not only go somewhere warm, but to try and learn some more information about the most important member of their friend group as well.  
Cleo had only been a part of the gang for a few months now, but her new friends had filled her in on all of their adventures over the past few years. It really was hard to believe that they were able to do all that they claimed, but Cleo did start to notice over the past few weeks that it was almost as if Yugi became a different person when he dueled. So it was more likely than not that there was a lot of truth to their tales. It was very hard to explain. She couldn’t deny that the gang’s adventures didn’t sound cool as hell. It was difficult being the new girl in school and these people really seemed to be on top of their game as far as squad goalz went. Plus, they were nice. Yugi’s gang was definitely an ideal place for Cleo to have landed.  
“I bought some sand to take home!” Grandpa Muto called to the kids, waving a bag in his hand. He was heading towards the gang from the nearby shopping district.  


“Oh, Grandpa,” Yugi laughed, shaking his head.  
“Hey, Gramps,” Joey called back, “don’t ya know there’s sand everywhere? Why don’t ya just grab some?”  
Grandpa had volunteered to be the kids’ chaperone on the trip. In fact, Cleo wasn’t actually sure that any of the other kids even _had_ parents. She had never seen them anyways. Cleo thought that Grandpa was a little weird and a tad too obsessed with “the traditions of duel monsters”, but was otherwise pretty amusing. He mostly stayed out of their hair so far on the trip, preferring to go shopping for souvenirs instead.  
Once Grandpa caught up with the kids, Joey immediately grabbed the bag of sand to inspect it.  
“Hey are you sure that this is the genuine article?” he wondered in bewelderment. “It doesn’t look so special to me.”  
“Stop it, Joey,” Tea said, swiping him on the back of the head. “I’m sure Grandpa picked out some perfectly fine sand. Why don’t you be a good friend for once and actually be supportive?”  
“Well why don’t you be a good friend for once and stop hittin’ me?”  
“HOW DARE YOU??!?!” Tea started one of her tirades about friendship. Something about how Joey shouldn’t be the one lecturing _her_. Cleo wasn’t really paying attention though. She was mostly just watching Joey through the whole exchange. He was cute when he was getting yelled at.  
Like most teens her age, Cleo was constantly thinking about...dirty deeds (done dirt cheap). She truly did like the gang and enjoyed being friends with them. But, honestly, her ultimate goal was to sleep through that friend group. She planned on Joey being her first target. He seemed simple and easy to deal with. He wasn’t bad to look at either.  
Tristan yanked Joey back just then, snapping Cleo out of her thoughts.  
“Pipe down,” he teased Joey. “Don’t waste all your energy before we’ve even started our fun for the day.”  
Joey sighed.  
“You’re right. Alright guys, so let’s get to it!”  
“You kids keep me young,” Grandpa laughed. He picked his sand back up and started to head off again, leaving the gang to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. “I’m off to find a rare edition of Black Luster Soldier. I heard it was hiding around here somewhere…”  
Grandpa creeped off.  
“We’re off to the crypts, right guys?” Cleo interjected then. They had sort of planned out their day already, but everyone was talking over each other the whole time, so she figured that she should make sure one more time.  
“Yeah!” Yugi confirmed. “I’m excited. The chance to learn more about my puzzle!”  
The whole reason they wanted to come to Egypt in the first place was because of some new information that they had gained about Yugi’s millennium puzzle and the spirit within. They had heard of a possible underground crypt and planned to go adventuring down in it.  
The gang was off then, headed towards the place where this crypt was supposed to be located.  
Once they reached the presumed entrance, they took a moment to gather themselves.  
“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Yugi?” Tea asked. They all knew that this was a big deal for the little guy.  
Yugi had a determined look on his face.  
“I’m ready!”  
Cleo’s gaze slid off towards Joey again. She was wondering if the crypt would be a great place to start her advances towards him. Just then, Joey headed over towards her.  
 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,_ Cleo started panicking. As much as she thought about doing him in her head, she was actually really nervous about it in real life.  
“Cleo, whaddaya think about all this?” He playfully asked her, flinging an arm around her shoulders. “Did ya ever think that you’d be in Egypt with all of us? Four months ago, we didn’t even know each other!”  
“hahahahAHHAHA,” Cleo laughed nervously. “Yeah, it’s pretty crazy alright.”  
 _Dammit, you bitch,_ Cleo thought to herself, chastising. _Get it together. You think Joey’s going to ever think about you romantically if you can’t even freaking talk to the guy?_  
Cleo pulled herself together as much as possible and tried to give him what she thought was a sexy smile. But when she turned, Joey wasn’t even looking at her, instead focusing on Yugi, who was holding his millennium puzzle.  
“Here we go,” Yugi said to himself. “Yu-Gi-Ohhhhhhh!!!!!!”  
Yugi always did that when he was about to do something important. Cleo wasn’t really sure why to be honest, but no one else seemed to question it. Plus, Yugi was pretty much the leader of the group, so she didn’t want to challenge it.  
As soon as the gang went to start their descent into the ancient Egyptian tomb, a huge gust of wind blew all around them, accompanied by a loud flapping sound.  
Cleo wasn’t sure exactly what to expect from the sound, but when she looked up, she saw a helicopter approaching them. There was a strange logo on the side that she didn’t recognize. When she looked around at her friends, they all seemed to have knowing looks. Well, she’d see who was inside the chopper soon enough.  
It took a few minutes to land. Cleo had to hold her raven hair down so that she could see. The wind was furiously whipping it all around her.  
Once the helicopter touched down, the blades slowed and the wind died down.  
The door opened just then, revealing a tall, brown-haired guy about their age. He was fairly skinny and he wore a jacket that seemed to defy gravity with the way it raised and flapped in the now-still air.  
“Seto Kaiba,” Joey grumbled.  
 _Oh, fuck,_ Cleo thought as soon as she saw Kaiba. _Now that’s a tree I’d like to climb._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plans to start their adventure.

Chapter 2

“I see you’ve all found a new dweeb,” was the first thing out of Kaiba’s mouth after jumping down from his helicopter. He gave Cleo a quick glance, but nothing more.  
“Hey watch it, Kaiba,” Joey quickly came to Cleo’s defense. “Cleo’s our friend. You would know if you ever showed up to school.”  
Kaiba turned his nose up at Joey. Cleo would be offended, but she still wasn’t over how both regal and terrifying, yet strangely titillating she found Kaiba’s presence. There were only so many emotions the brain could process at one time.  
“Like I need to show up to your pathetic school. Maybe I’ll _buy_ it instead.”  
That really seemed to get Joey going. Tea quickly stepped in before anything could get physical.  
“Joey, you must chill!” she commanded.  
Joey grumbled but restrained himself, kicking up the sand at his feet behind Cleo. Obviously there was no love lost between these two. Cleo wondered why. It was already clear that Kaiba knew just how to get under Joey’s skin. From the moment that he arrived, Joey's mood had instantly shifted. Though Cleo wanted Joey more than she had ever wanted anything before, she also found herself hoping that Kaiba wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.  
“Kaiba, what are you doing here?” Yugi asked then.  
Kaiba smirked.  
“I’m getting what I deserve,” he taunted. “A rare card that I can finally use to beat _you_.”  
“Keep dreamin’, pal,” Tristan said, crossing his arms. “I think we all know _that_ will never happen. Yugi’ll wipe the floor with you every time!”  
“Why is the dork prince talking to me?” Kaiba said with a sneer. He clearly didn’t take Tristan’s words to heart. Confidence seemed to radiate from the man. Whether that confidence was actually deserved or not, Cleo didn’t know.  
Tristan huffed and joined Joey in kicking up sand.  
“You’re here to find a card?” Yugi asked with a hint of surprise, or perhaps skepticism. “The secrets of this crypt must be vast.”  
Yugi’s friendliness transcended Kaiba’s condescension. The challenge in the latter’s words didn’t even seem to faze him.   
The teenagers all shuffled and fidgeted anxiously. They would all have to go down into the crypt as one big party, but none of them wanted to say if out loud. Cleo could feel the tension in the air between her own friends and Kaiba. Although, she was rather hoping that they _would_ stay together, at least for the time being--she wanted to see what would come of her growing attractions.  
“Well,” Yugi said finally, breaking the short silence, “it looks like we’ll all be journeying together. We were just about to head down into the tomb ourselves.”  
“What?! What are you after down there?” Kaiba asked accusingly. He must not want the gang to infringe on his search for this supposed card.  
“We’re on a quest of our own. This crypt may help unlock hidden information about my past.”  
“You can’t mean that you’re really going down in there too?”  
“Why else did you think we were out in the middle of nowhere? There’s only one thing...out...here...” Cleo impulsively asked and then trailed off. She regretted the words almost as soon as she spoke them, because they drew a fierce glare from Kaiba. His stare was both frightening and arousing. Cleo didn’t--couldn’t--take her eyes off of him. Squaring up, he took a step in her direction.  
_Oh god_ , Cleo worried, _he’s going to challenge me to a duel, isn’t he? That’s what everyone does in Domino. I’m not prepared for that. If I lose, I’ll probably end up in the hospital, or die, or--_  
As Cleo was running through all the possible outcomes of a failed duel in her head, Joey was nice enough to step around her just then and divert his attention.  
“As it just so happens,” Joey said with his trademark loveable cockiness, “we are going down in there. We’re gonna get Yugi answers about his puzzle.”  
Joey pointed towards the rather large necklace that Yugi always wore.  
“That magic mumbo jumbo?” Kaiba laughed. “Please, spare me from another tall tale about that hunk of junk.”  
Yugi said nothing in response, just held steady. Cleo waited with bated breath. Kaiba was like a ticking time bomb that could go off at any second.  
“Whatever,” Kaiba grumbled, turning back to Yugi. “I suppose I can’t stop you from following me.”  
He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts while the gang waited with baited breath, wondering if they were all going to get a beat down from Kaiba. Then he turned and gave a signal to his staff that he was leaving, alone.  
“Fine. As long as we’re here for different things.”  
He marched past the gang, already heading towards the tomb’s entrance.  
“Just know that the card is mine.”  
With that, he was already making the descent. The gang scrambled to follow.


End file.
